The Return Of The Lady
by Black Lilly-chan
Summary: Naruto break Hinata's heart by cheating on her, she returns home and is cheered up by her family. But no one in her family can repair whats scared beneath the surface, who can? None other than Sasuke Uchiha! SasuxHina mostly fluff...I think.
1. The First

"Gosh I never knew that things could get this complicated." Hinata thought as she sat down on her favorite park bench.

Whenever she had to think she came to this spot.

It was beautiful, over looking the lake surrounded by forest but across the lake was a clearing so you could see the sunset.

She sighed and held her face in her hands, the one thing in her life that went right had just gone wrong.

Naruto had finally found an interest in her, they had been going out for 4 months before today.

_**Flash-back-Hinata's POV**_

_I hummed to myself as I walked towards the apartment that Naruto and I shared._

_I walked up to the door and struggled to pull me keys out of my pocket._

_I slid the key in the lock and turned to the right, I walked in and set the groceries down on the table with a low 'thud'._

_Just when I was going to call out to my Naruto I heard a sound coming from the bedroom, it sounded like Naruto was in there with someone else._

_I silently crept to the door, it was already cracked so I didn't have to worry about alerting them to my presence._

_Heck was I kunoichi or what?_

_Well as sat next to the door I heard Naruto's on going conversation with the mysterious person._

"_Naruto how could you do this to Hinata! She loves you yet you cheat on her with that pink haired slut!" came a mans voice, I recognized it as Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend. _

_I heard Naruto snort then look a little uncomfortable "What do you mean? I'm not cheating on Hinata-chan, I just...I just..."_

_Sasuke started to look really mad about something "You just what? Is she not enough for you? She's everything that any man could ever want yet you want more that her!" Sasuke punched Naruto in the face._

_I let out a small gasp as he flew backwards into the dresser._

_Naruto got up and chuckled "She's not giving me what I want so I have to get it somewhere so Sakura-chan gave me what I wanted."_

_I could feel the tears threating to fall from my eyes._

_I always knew that he loved Sakura but I thought he loved me more._

_All of a sudden a foreign feeling started bubbling in my stomach, why wasn't I good enough for him?_

_Was I not what he wanted?_

_I couldn't take it anymore, I burst threw the door, surprising both male shinobi._

"_You jerk!" I screamed at him as I threw the promise ring that he gave me at him. It nailed him right in between the eyes._

_He looked at me stunned "Hinata-chan what's the matter?" He asked me like nothing had ever happened between him and Sakura._

_The angry tears fell freely soaking the front of my new jacket that i had bought just for him._

"_I have loved you ever since we were children no you go out with me just to go behind my back and sleep with the girl that had once been my best friend!" I shifted into my families signature stance._

_Naruto's eyes widened with shocked as I drove my chakra filled fist into his stomach._

_He flew threw the window, make thousands of tiny crystal shards rain down on Sasuke and I as well as the grass below the window._

_Man is that boy lucky that we live on the first floor._

_I stood there panting for a few minutes, letting the angry tears cascade down my face leaving salty trails down my cheeks._

_Only then did I notice Sasuke there._

_I blushed tomato red as i realized that i had lost control in front of another person._

"_G-Gomenasai I...I didn't realize that you were there. I'm sorry you had to see me in that state." I apologized bowing to him._

_He just started at me in shock, it was the same look that the third Hokage had given to me all those years ago._

_Sasuke soon collected himself, shaking his head trying to clear his thoughts._

"_It's Ok. The baka deserved it after what he did to you. You heard what we were talking about right?"_

_I was stunned, this Jonin, one of top ANBU black ops hadn't noticed me outside the door at all! Now that was something._

_I nodded my head, my tears were from embarrassment, anger and sadness._

_He started at me for a long time before talking to me once again "Do you need a place to stay?"_

_I shook my head 'no'._

"_Do you want to talk?"_

_No again_

_He nodded and walked out leaving me alone, just as I wanted to be._

_I walked over to the window, being careful not to step on the glass and peered out at the blonde haired idiot that I thought loved me._

_He was unconscious and had blood trickling down his forehead from were the diamond in the ring had punctured his skin._

_Normally I would have rushed out to help he but now I think I'll just let him lay there till someone comes along to get him._

_I run out of the apartment to the place I have kept secret from the rest of the world._

_**End of Flash back**_

Now this once happy girl sits on the bench and I'm crying eyes out.

The wind started blowing, a soft caressing breeze that made the hem of my kimono dance and hmy hair swirl around my pale face.

The breeze ruffled the leaves in the tree's and made the cat tails wave to me.

The ripples in the pond sang to me in chorus with the wind as they lapped softly at the bank.

A pair of black eyes peered out of the tree's, watching me sitting on the old worn out bench.

He had seen me run out of the apartment and followed me to this breathtaking place that could wow the most stotic mind.

Eventually the sobs raking my body slowed and my ability to breathe without hiccuping came back to me.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my kimono, it was already stained with tears, what could a few more do to it?

I slowly stood and walked over to the bank of the pond, everything that he had said still fresh in my mind.

I dipped my small feet in the cool water and cupped some in my hands, splashing it on her my.

Now that I was alert I sensed someone behind me.

"Who goes?" I asked my voice breaking.

"Me." Sasuke answered, sitting down next to me.

I glared at him "I wish to be alone. Leave me." I commanded looking away from him, staring into the setting sun.

He smiled and stood up, he took five steps then turned around.

I was still staring at the purple, orange and pink sky.

The breeze still played with a piece of my hair and the lighting made my face stand out against the darkness of my long indigo hair.

"Are you coming? Your father already knows what happened. He wants you to move back into the compound." Sasuke said walking away, disappearing into the trees.

I blinked in shock, my father wanted me back? Now that was a change of heart.

I ran back to my , no _our _old apartment and pulled her suitcase out from under _our _bed.

I packed my clothes slowly, folding them neatly then locking up the suitcase then walked over to my families estate.

Once I arrived at the gate I took a deep breath then rang the door bell.

A voice crackled over the intercom "Hello, Hyuuga residence how may we help you?" I smiled, I recognized the voice, it was my close cousin Hiro.

"It's Hyuuga Hinata come home Cousin Hiro." SI said softly waiting for his response.

It was silent for about five seconds before a ear splitting shriek echoed through out the estate.

"My Lady you have finally come home! Oh my Lady Hanabi and Lord Haishi will be so happy! I'll go get Neji-san, oh I have to let you in first" The gates creaked open "Well there you go. Ill go round up the family!"

I walked threw the gates and started towards the front door.

As soon as I took her shoes off I was tackled by a blur of brown, black and white.

"Nee-chan! Your back! What happened? Are you ok? Did he do anything to you?" Hanabi yelled as I was trying to get up.

Tears started to swell in my eyes, once again threating to embarrass me further.

At least I know with Hanabi I can tell her anything, I love having her as my sister.

"Oh Hanabi-chan, He cheated on me. He cheating on me with _her_." Hanabi's happy face instantly was wiped away and the look of anger replaced it.

Anger so fierce that I doubt Neji could stand against.

"What did he do, ne?" She said in a low dangerous tone.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards us.

I pulled her up and brushed both of us off and whispered "I'll tell you later." in her ear as i was trying to calm my tears.

Father burst in the entrance hall with a huge smile on his normally emotionless features, he looked handsome when he smiled.

When he did it was easy to see the man my mother had married when she was just 4 years older then I was now.

He took three steps toward me and hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you, my daughter." He said holding me out at arms length before returning to crushing me with his love.

Not that I didn't like him hugging me it was just that I thought you could hug someone without STRAGALING THEM TO DEATH!

"Lord Haishi." a voice spoke from the shadows of the door said "She's turning blue."

Father stopped laughing long enough to look down at my light periwinkle face.

"Oh my I'm sorry my dear. I guess i got carried away." He said as he let me go.

Hanabi supported me as I regained my breath.

"Its(wheeze) ok (wheeze) Father." I managed to say as Hanabi guided to me to the living room, sitting down on the plush designer couch.

The voice in the shadow chuckled "I never knew that you could kill someone with too much love." they said as they walked out into the light.

I felt a surge of happiness surge threw me as I squealed loudly "Neji nii-san!"

He walked over to me casually and gave me the warmest hug I have ever received from anyone.

"Welcome back, I just wish that you had come back on more pleasant circumstances." He said smiling sadly.

"Yes Hinata I heard what happened and seeing as you only lived with I'm outside of the estate your going to be staying here I had hoped." Father stated putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I smiled my best smile at them "Thank you all for welcoming me back so fondly." They all relaxed as I said those words.

Just then my close cousin, the one who had let me in burst threw the door, flanked by all my other close relatives.

"My Lady you really, truly have returned to us have you not?" Hiro asked her eyes glistening with tears of joy, she looked more like a child than a 20 year old woman.

I nodded "Yes Hiro-chan I have returned."she let out a squeal as did all of my other cousins.

As she hugged me her tears soaked my cotton dress that I had changed into before leaving _our _apartment once and for all.

Father stood up and clapped his hands loudly.

Everything instantly became silent "In honor of my daughters return we shall host a party! Hiro-san."

Hiro unlatched herself from my waist and saluted Father "Yes Lord Haishi?"

"Go round up the rest of the family, the branch members to, this is a celebration to behold!"

He stood on top of the coffee table barking out orders, a few people rushed to the kitchen to prepare the food while others set to decorating with the little decorations that we had.

By 3:30(I had arrived at 12:25 in the afternoon) the whole family was gathered into the ball room.

I was standing on the raised portion of the floor with Father, Hanabi and Neji.

I could see just about every face that I had know ever since I was a child, and I knew them all by name.

The cooks had done a marvelous job in preparing the food so quickly for such a large amount of guests.

Everyone was silent as Father stepped on to the podium, he spoke into the microphone there.

"My friends and family we are all gathered here on this wonderful day to celebrate the return of my daughter, our heiress, Hinata!" there was a loud, joyful cry from the crowd a few whistled and others let out wolf howls and war whoops.

Father smiled making a few people gasp in shock.

Hanabi climbed up and pushed Father away from the microphone "Now that that's over let's do what we are gathered here for...LET'S PARTY HARDY!" she yelled signaling the family DJ aka my other close cousin Hizuma.

At once the sound of tech-no music pumped through the speakers set up in the four corners of the room.

Everyone was having fun, spinning and twisting to the music.

Neji dragged me down onto the dance floor and started dancing with me.

Despite all that had happened that day I was happy, there was no feeling of anger or sadness in my body, just pure happiness that my troublesome family had come together just to celebrate that I was back.

I had moved out 4 months ago to go live with Naruto and the whole time the people in the family that I was closest to begged me threw letters, e-mail and telephone to return home.

I could tell that this was as much fun as any of them had have since I left.

Well I couldn't blame them for being sad I did just kind of leave with out telling anyone.

I was tapped on the shoulder, I turned around to see Father standing there with his arms wide open.

"May I have this dance?" He asked as the music changed into a more homey kind of folk song, the kind just fit for fast pace partner dancing.

I smiled at him "Yes you may."

The rest of the family made a circle around the four couples dancing.

The couples were:

Me and Father

Neji and Hasumi(another respected member of the main branch)

Hanabi and Hijimu

Hiro and Kiergi(their husband and wife, Hiro is one of the few who married outside of the family)

We whirled around the small circle changing partners every few minutes till the song came to an end.

The family clapped as we dance and laughed when Me and Hanabi fell down at the end.

All together it was a great evening, everyone had fun and we all were happy.

I just wish that what transpired between Naruto and I had never happened.

I announce that I am tired and wish to be excused to bed.

I say my good nights giving final hugs, before waving to everyone and walking up to my old room.

Someone has already brought my suitcase up, its laying on the bed waiting for me when I walk in to my room.

It's the size of my old apartment, and left exactly as it was when I left Only that someone had dusted and a fresh vase of white roses have been placed on the bed side table.

I sigh and breathe in the familiar sent of vanilla and green tea.

I walk over to my bed and pick the suitcase up and put in in the huge bureau that still held all of my clothes.

I grab a fresh pair of pajama's and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

Theres a full bottle of vanilla scented shampoo still on the table next to the bathtub.

I turn the water on, first hot then the cold.

I test out the temperature then I quickly undress and watch as steam fogs up the mirror I am now staring into.

Could it be that I wasn't pretty enough for him?

I quickly shake my head, I can't think of him now I'm free now.

I turn my attention to the bath tube which is now almost over flowing with water.

Hey it might be the size of a hot tube but it fills up pretty fast.

I step into the hot liquid relief, I sigh as i submerge my body in the hot water.

I let it un-knot the muscles in my back, it also calms my pulse.

I sniff my hair to see if it needs washed.

Ew, I still smell like him.

I quickly dunk my head in to wet my hair then I reach for the shampoo.

I pour a big glob of it into my hand then scrub my scalp till I feel as if I Have just brushed my hair with a brush with spiky metal bristles.

I rinse that out then start the process all over again.

It's 10:45 till I get into bed.

I sigh and hug one of my plush pillows close.

Slowly I drift off into a dreamless sleep that I have been awaiting all day for.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: SOOOO what do yo all think? I know that it's not Shakespeare, and the grammar must really suck but I try my best.**

**So tell me what you think, you can decide what happens next or I can just go with what I have in my brain.**

**Well if you have any questions or advice(its really needed, trust me) please contact me via my e-mail or by using my account here.**

**So thanks for reading! Now all you need to do is press that little purple button down there and type something good then ...I don't know eat ice cream or something!**

**n.n**

**Your new friend,**

**Himi-chan**


	2. The Second

I wake up to the sound of a lark singing it's sad song outside my bedroom window.

I sit up and rub my eyes tiredly, I didn't have a good nights rest.

I kept waking up for nightmares and... other things.

As I stand up I stretch and let out a big yawn then slowly make my way, still in my night clothes mind you, to the kitchen area.

Our house is the biggest but only Father, Hanabi, Neji and I live here.

Its a good thing to, if the rest of the family saw me like this they would die from concern.

When I stumble threw the doors, Neji is already at the stove frying bacon and making scrambled eggs at the same time.

He looks at me from the corner of his eye and smiles "Good morning princess! Is bacon and eggs alright? It's all I could find in the fridge." He explains as I sit down at the large sit in island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't care as long as its food Nii-san." I mumbled as I rest my head on my folded arms, closing my eyes trying to get my thoughts in order.

My nose twitches as something that smells yummy is placed up it.

I shoot up like a rocket and start digging in on Neji Hyuuga's infamous cooking.

Neji will never admit it but he loves cooking, and I warn you never get in his way OR ELSE.

Just as I was heading for seconds, Hanabi burst threw the door and throws herself around my waist.

"Nee-chan it's so good to see your messy, bed headed self in the mornings once more!" she squeals then rushes off to get some of the food before I eat it all.

I smile "Its nice to see you to imoto-chan, in all your bed head glory also."

She shoots me a playful glare then reaches under Neji's arm to get some freshly fried bacon.

He gives her the evil eye then sighs and continues to make breakfast for our family.

I bet you the girl he marries will be the luckiest woman alive.

"Good morning everyone! I was just stopping in to tell you that I have a meeting to go to in Suna today and I wont be back for a few days ok?" Haishi stated as he walked in grabbing the toast that Hanabi had made.

I turned and smiled at him "Good morning Father. What is the meeting about?" Hanabi starts coughing from eating to fast so I pat her back gently.

He looks at me suspiciously, raising one eyebrow as he answers "Its about a diplomatic trade between the Hyuuga clan and the Suna ANBU. The Kazekage, Gaara, I believe that you two have meet before?"

I stop chewing and swallow that egg I had been chewing whole.

Gaara, the kid who had killed two of the contestants at the chunin exams with out blinking, was going to negotiate a trade with Father.

"What kind of trade?" Neji asked as he sat down on my left.

Father stood up straight and started to get that look in his eye, the look that meant something serious.

"A trade for the top Hyuuga fighters to train Suna's ANBU, and Suna to become allies with the clan, on one condition I'm afraid." he said sadly looking from Hanabi to me.

He took a deep breath before continuing "The Kazekage is looking to marry...he...he wants to marry someone from the clan, some one strong. Some one who knows anything and everything on our blood line trait."

I felt the color drain out of my skin "Its me isn't it?" I asked in a voice that sounded that of a scared four year old.

Slowly Father nodded.

The sky blue walls started to spin, "Hinata!" I heard Father and Neji call out together, then everything went dark.

I could tell that I had been out for a while, the bowl of warm water on the bed side table and the fading light coming threw the window was a dead give away.

Father had already left, left to arrange my ...my marriage.

My head spun as I sat up, I rested my hand over my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" A voice came from the window.

"Oh!" I gasped as I opened my eyes to see Sasuke climbing threw the window.

"U-U-Uchiha-san!" I exclaimed, all he did was smirk at me and then repeated his words again.

I blushed remembering my current state of dress.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I cautiously got out of bed then walked, half ran to the dresser, picking the first clothes that my hands feel upon.

I heard him chuckle, "What? I can't see a friend once in a while?" Hold the phone when did he _ever _consider me a friend?

I was about to throw that statement at him, but I caught my tongue just in time.

"Uchiha-san, you aren't supposed to be here, now please with you leave my room before I call Neji nii-san down here. I'll giver you ten seconds." Normally I would have welcomed him in, tea, cake the whole shebang, but right now I was half naked and flustered.

He smiled "Why? Aren't you glad to see me, Hinata-san?" ...Did he just add an honorific to my name? Ok now I **know** somethings wrong.

"Ten."

He gave me the 'Oh no you don't' bad boy look, it started to freak me out.

"Nine."

He started taking slow steps towards me.

"Eight."

Now every time he took a step forward I took one step backwards, one step closer to the safety of the bathroom.

"S-Seven." Darn, I'm so flustered that now my stutter decides to return.

"Six."

Ok, two more steps then your in the bathroom girl, just remember that there is  a dead bolt on the door.

I'm glad that I requested that, pervy neighborhood kids would sneak in when I was in the shower and steal my clothes.

"Five."

Yes! I jump in the door, slam it shut then lock it. I step back and sit on the lid of the toilet waiting for him to go away.

"Four." I say confidently. Ah how I love this bathroom.

"Thre- mhemmgh!" Sasuke had appeared behind me and clamped a had over my mouth.

"Now that's not very nice Hinata-san. Threatening your guest like that! I thought that you had more manners than that." I could hear the laugh in his voice.

I couldn't answer so I just sat there like a rag doll waiting for him to leave.

To my immense surprise he took his hand back and turned me around to look at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." he said with a hint of hurt in his voice, he looked like a puppy who had just been scolded.

Even though I tried I just couldn't resist those puppy eyes.

"Oh, Ok. What did you want to talk about?" I asked, his sad expression soon turned happy as I relaxed.

He put a finger to his chin, as if he were trying to think of something, "I guess, I wanted to talk about you."

I raised and eye brow, questioning his motives.

He blushed a like pink, but it showed up pretty well on his milky white skin.

"No,No nothing like that it." He looked at the ground, as if the patterns in the floor tile were suddenly quite interesting.

"It just seemed like you needed someone to talk to, I know you have Ino but let's face it, she tend to let stuff slip a lot." He looked up and smiled at me, now it was my turn to blush.

"Thank you Uchiha-san, but I'm really,positively sure that I" memories of the other day when I found out about Naruto cheating on me came flooding back to my mind.

"Absolutely." How Sasuke had stood up for me was also fresh in my mind also.

"Fine." I chocked out before I started to bawl.

Sasuke looked like he didn't know what to do.

Something flashed in his onyx eyes, then he held me in his arms, sitting me on his lap like a child as I cried my heart out.

"Ssshhhhhhh. You'll be fine, I'm here. Tell me everything." He cooed, like a mother trying to calm down a child who had just fallen and scraped his knee.

I could feel my wet tears start to soak his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind, and it felt good to know that someone cared.

Slowly my crying reseeded and I could talk with out sobbing.

"Its just that, I thought that he loved me. The way he looked at me and how his face looked when I held his hand. I just can't believe that he would cheat on me. With one of my friends no less!" I said wiping my eyes with a tissue that Sasuke had handed me.

Sasuke nodded and listen to the rest, never once interrupting, he really is a good listener.

When I was finished he spoke up "I can't say I know how you feel Hinata-san. I haven't ever had my heart broken...well once but you know about that. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but not in the same way you have. My family died, you lost Naruto to a pink haired slut. But remember that I will do what ever is in my power to help you with this."

I felt the tears swell again, it might not be poetic but at least I had someone to go to who wont repeat anything.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." I said smiling.

"Sasuke."

I looked at him confused as he said his name. Of course I knew it.

Who didn't?

He shook his head "Just call me Sasuke. Uchiha-san makes me sound like I'm 50."

I smile at him "Ok Sasuke-s...I mean Sasuke-kun." Hm once you said it you get used to it.

"Good, now what do you want to do?" he said motioning towards the door.

I blush when I realize that I really don't want to leave the position that I'm in.

I'm cold, so that's why I must want to stay there. Yup that's the reason.

I try to stand up but his arms trap me against the side of his body.

"Sasuke-kun" I look at the clock on the wall "Its 9:30, I have curfew at ten."

He sighed and let go of me, standing up and unlocking the door.

I was about to walk out when suddenly the ground under my feet was gone.

Sasuke had once again swept me up in his arms and carefully carried me threw the door frame and towards the window.

I was blushing tomato red at this time "S-Sasuke-kun, put me down!" I yelped as he walked to the window.

He just rolled his eyes "Don't worry we're not leaving the grounds, I just want to take you up on the roof. I think there's something up there that you'll like." His smile was just like that of a child who had just hidden a plastic snake in his mothers coffee cup.

He jumped out the window and landed on the tree outside my window, then jumped on the roof.

There where two blankets spreed out.

He set me down and head towards the one farthest from us.

He turned back to look at me "Well are you coming or are you going to stand there like a statue? I'm not going to do anything, scouts honor." He held up his right hand, as if getting ready to be sworn in.

I giggled at his antics and laid down on the purple blanket while he laid down on the blue one.

"Look over there." he said pointing towards a beautifully bright star in the sky.

"Its...its beautiful!" I squeaked, it really was. It looked like one of those stars that you see in that old movie, Pinocchio, I think it was.

I could feel Sasuke's eyes on my face, but I was too busy trying to find conciliations in the stars then worry about someone staring at me.

"Do you like the stars, Sasuke-kun?" I asked catching him off guard.

"Um. Yes, they...they remind me of someone I know." he said in a dreamy, wistful, tone.

Now that got me thinking, how could stars make someone think of someone else?

"Who is it?" I asked, his eyes went wide as he turned his head and looked at me.

"N-No one that you...well I guess you do know her." He said looking up at the moon.

The names of all the girls that I knew flew threw my mind.

The one I came up with was Ino.

"Is it Ino-chan?" he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Oh hell no! Why her? She's one of my rabid fan girls isn't she?" He looked like he was about to throw up.

I sweat dropped and smiled apologetically "I'm sorry. I forgot about that." truly I did. Ino always acts normal around him...well I thought she did. Man my brain must be messed up.

I heard an alarm clock go off in the room below us. That was elder Himaku's room. I knew that meant it was ten o'clock.

He always woke up to help teach nights classes at the college down the road. He's such a nice man.

I stood and carefully walked to the side of the roof that was just above my window.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I have to" I looked back to see that he had already left, even the blankets were gone "go."

Man that kid's good.

With a final sigh I slipped into my room to take a shower, I needed to wash the salty smell of tears out before Neji asks whats wrong.

This morning when I woke up, I felt refreshed, like some heavy burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

I think I'll go shopping today, shopping for chocolate that is.

What girl doesn't sit around after a major break up and eat chocolate, watching re-runs of old soap operas.

I dress quickly, grabbing a pair of black training pants, a spaghetti strap shirt and my jacket of course.

I go into the bathroom to change, last night with Sasuke showing up like he did I never know what to expect.

As I walk down the stairs the house is unusually quiet, with Father gone at his meeting, Neji out on a mission and Hanabi at school, its just like having my own place...again.

I peer out the keyhole in the door to see if anyone is near, then I fling myself out of the door and into the first tree I come to.

I fly threw the air, one branch at a time, I didn't want to be seen so I took the safe route.

I stop when I'm directly above the convenience store, once again checking for anyone near me before jumping out and rushing threw the door.

The store clerk gives me a intrigued glance, as if how I'm acting is some how amusing to him.

Jerk.

I go to the junk isle, I don't visit this isle often, only when...Naruto wanted something sweat to eat.

There I said_ its_ name.

I'm in front on the freezer now, this is usually were they keep the huge slabs of chocolate.

I search threw them looking for the longest, thickest, darkest piece of chocolate that I can find.

I here the bell by the door ring, the one that means some one has come in.

Then I hear him "Hey Izoma! How's business?" Its Naruto, Oh lord I cant be here right now!

I perform some hand seals quickly, the ones for disguising yourself.

In 2 seconds I have light brown hair with dark green eyes.

I walk towards the counter where Naruto and the store clerk are talking.

"Not bad Son. So how's everything going?" The man, Izoma, asks.

Naruto's eyes darken a bit, a look of guilt overcasts his face.

"Not so well, you know the girl I was seeing? Hinata Hyuuga?" He asked sitting down on a chair behind the counter.

I gasp at my name, and suddenly I'm noticed.

Izoma chuckles and apologies for not checking me out sooner.

I'm out of there in less that a minute, but I don't go home. I sneak into one of the heating ducts, its summer so there not in use.

I stop right above where Naruto and Izoma are talking.

"Now what were you saying?" the old man asks, taking two soda's out of the mini-fridge nest the the register.

Naruto takes one but does not drink it "Me and Hinata broke up. Well I...I cheated on her with Sakura." He says opening his can.

I'm so close to them that I can hear it fizz.

The man looks shaken up "Why did you do it Naruto? She was such a sweet girl." He says.

I feel my face heat up, I person I don't know just complemented me.

Naruto nods his head and holds his head in his hands.

"I don't know. It was just that..Hinata wasn't ready to get...really serious. So I went out looking for someone who would."

Anger welled in the pit of my stomach, I have never hated someone as much as I hate Naruto Uzumaki and this very moment.

"Just cause she didn't want to doesn't give you the right to go with someone else,boy. That poor girl she was probably heartbroken when she found out." Izoma said slapping the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto smiled a little, I'll dare him do that after what he did to me!

"Well she didn't go down without a fight." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Izoma raised and eyebrow "What did she do?"

"She punched me threw the window." He said pointing to the long gash in his arm.

Izoma smiled "Now that, my young friend, is a real woman." He nodded and chugged his drink.

I didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation, I ran home as fast as I could, crying the whole way.

The chocolate was almost melted when I got home, I took a vegetable knife and hacked a piece off, biting off a piece of that, I started wishing for someone to talk to.

Well Neji was gone and Hanabi was at school and Ino had to work at her families shop, so who was there?

Little did I know that my personal savior was just outside my window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: So how that I have that done I think that I'm going to go eat me some fried rice. Or a marsh mellow..-drool-. **

**Well thanks for reading and please don't forget to review at the end of this message.**

**Onegai! n.n **

**Himi-chan**


	3. The Third

Just as I was going to hack off another piece of chocolate, there's a knock at the window.

"Yo." Sasuke said as he climbed threw the window...is this just a thing that he has or is it just easier than the door?

I wipe my mouth on my sleeve and turn towards him "What are you doing here?" He doesn't stare at me...he stares at the chocolate behind me.

I sigh, and being unable to be impolite say "Help yourself Sasuke-kun, I probably wont be able to eat it all on my own."

He bows "Thank you Hinata-chan." he cuts him self off a three inch square and stands next to me leaning on the counter.

He stares at me intensely, oh no I'm starting to blush! Who wouldn't?

"Why am I here?" He repeats my question, a strange sparkle in his eye "I'm here because...I just had a feeling that you needed someone." If I didn't know better I say that he was a psychic.

I nod and go back to sucking on the piece of chocolate that I currently hold, why is it that every time something goes wrong, Sasuke appears out of thin air?

For right now I don't care, I just need to talk to him "Your...Your right I do need someone to talk to." His eyes brighten and hes fully attentive, listening to every word that leaves my lips.

I take a deep breath then explain what happened the other day.

"First, Father left on a business trip to Suna to talk to Gaara about some of the elite Hyuuga warriors to train Suna's ANBU." He freezes up, then slowly relaxes.

"In return Suna will become the families allies but at a price that I'm sure Father wont supplies" I pause and looked into his eyes "Gaara wants to marry me."

There was a 'thunk' as the case the chocolate was in hurled to the floor. Sasuke stared at me like the world was ending.

"He...HE WHAT! THAT SADISTIC BASTARD! I'LL TEAR HIM APART FOR YOU! GOD WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH YOU ANYWAY?" he yelled. At first I didn't know why, then it hit me...he was worried about what would happen to me.

I smiled the gentlest smile that I could muster, trying not to cry at his concern. Here was the hottest, most liked person in Konoha concerned for my safety.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for your concern, but if the marriage is approved I have no say in the matter. I trust that Father will do what he thinks is the best, and for that I hope that he picks the right decision." He looks at me like I have two heads.

His eyes soften and he walks over to me, enveloping my small body in his strong arms. "Hinata-chan, you are the bravest, kindest, most intriguing person I have every met."

The tears can't stay put now, the tears are not that of sadness, but those that are meant for joy.

I return the hug and squeeze him tight around his waist, he seem surprised by my actions but he didn't push me away.

"Thanks." I sob, holding onto him for dear life. Even though its been a week since me and Naruto have split up, I still feel sad all the time. Lucky that I have my night in shining armor coming to my aid every time I need someone.

A key jingling in the lock alerts me that someone is trying to get in. My eyes go wide and signals Sasuke. "Someones coming! I have to go." He says walking quickly towards the window.

"No!" I nearly shout, he looks back at me confused "Hide in the bathroom closet, it's Fathers chakra signature, I want you to be here encase...the worst should happen." He nods and disappears into the bathroom just as the front door swings open, reviling Father.

Red faced and carrying a large amount of papers, he walks in and collapses on the couch.

"Father! Are you alright?" I ask rushing over to him, he looks so worn out.

He looks at me and smiles "Hinata, I did it." He touches my face and hugs me. "You don't have to go to Suna. The Kazekage wasn't happy but I made up for it, will you please teach some of the women to create remedies?" He looks at me, pleading.

I nod and he smiles "Now go to bed, its 10 o'clock." I nod again and rush up to my room.

Sasuke isn't there but the bedroom window is open, the moon illuminating the vast space. I have always loved the moon, especially when Father told be how he had proposed to my Mother. She had been killed by a ninja from the waterfall on a mission.

I go to the piano in the far left corner of the room, sitting down on the satin cushion and placing my fingers on the familiar wooden keys, waiting for another song to come to me.

I start off with a slow melody then I start to sing:

"It makes sense that it should happen this way

That my heart should break and the earth should shake

As if to say sure it all matters but in such an un important way

As if to say hey fly away

Sweet bird of prey

Fly fly away

Nothing can stand in your way sweet bird

If you knew the words I know that you'd say

Fly fly away

It make sense that it should hurt in this way

That my heart should break and my hands should shake

As if to say sure it don't matter except in the most important way

As if to say hey fly away

Sweet bird of prey

Fly fly away

I wont stand in your way sweet bird

If you you knew the words

I know that you'd say

Fly fly away

It makes sense that it should feel this way

But to slowly fade and yet still remain

As if to say everything matter in such and invisible way

As if to say its ok

fly away."

As I finish a tear drips down from the corner of my eye. I know that he's still listening, but I don't care enough to go out there and tell him to go away.

I just walk to my bed and lay there for a few minutes thinking about random things that have happened in my life, till finally I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up I can tell its to early again, its dark outside and there are no birds singing. I know that I wont be able to get back to sleep no matter how hard I try, so I just go and draw a bath.

I soak in the bath for about 40 minutes until my toes are bright red, then I get out and get ready to go back to work.

I still half the bar of chocolate left, I hack off two thirds of it to eat with or for lunch. I grab my scrubs and head towards the hospital, their always short of people in the mornings even though its one of the busiest times of the day.

Juno smiles at me when I walk threw the doors, she is one of my best friends at the hospital, mostly because she is my intern.

"Good morning Juno. How are you this morning?" I ask as I shove my lunch into the locker thats reserved for me. "I'm just fine Hinata-senpai!" she says energetically "How are you? You haven't been to work in three days. No one's seen you since then Senpai." she says in a worried tone.

I explain everything that has happened in the past few days to her, without crying I might add. I'm very proud of myself for that. She never interjects, she just sits there and listens to everything that I have to say. Gosh that girl is a god send.

When I finish she's smiling at me with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "You know what I think Senpai?"

"What? Juno-chan why are you staring at me like that?" I ask. I'm starting to get nervous, she keeps on staring at me with this indescribable look in her eye.

"I think he likes you!" She says in a sing song voice. I can almost see the background of hearts surrounding her as some crazy song plays. Why did I have to be the one stuck with an over observant intern.

I feel the heat rush right to my face. Oh dear, oh dear. This is not good this is not good at all!

Juno smiled at me "Oh she's blushing how cute!" she says, playfully pinched my cheeks.

I swat her hand away "G-Get back t-t-to work!" Oh no I stammered again! She's never going to let me live this down.

So we got dressed and stared on our rounds, I looked at the charts and what I saw shocked me. My first patient of the day is the one person I hate.

"Patient number 2135, Naruto Uzumaki. Brought in after a mission to the Sound to retrieve some scrolls. Has two broken ribs, several fractures in his legs. His chakra system was messed up when a Sound ninja used and unknown weapon." Juno finished the wrap just as he was waking up.

His blue eyes blinked open, focused, then looked directly at me. "H..Hina-chan." I felt anger boil in my veins. After the hell he put me through he still has the guts to call me 'Hina-chan'. The nerve!

I keep my face stotic as I make my way over to the bed. I jam the stethoscope into my ears and placed the piece over his heart. He shivered at the touch of the cold metal. Well thats his problem.

I timed his pulse, never once looking at him. I kept my gaze on my watch. 90 over 60, thats abnormal, his hearts beating way too fast for him to be resting.

I force myself to look at his face, its not an easy task. He has a bright red blush stretching from his right cheek over his nose and to his left cheek.

I surprise myself, I don't even flinch. Heh thank you Sasuke-kun.

Juno noticed his blush and giggled "Seems our patient has a crush on you Senpai." I give her a death glare that Sasuke would be cowering in fear.

"Hina-chan...I'm sorry how things ended...and...and I" I cut him off right there, not able to take anything more from him.

"You what? You cheated on my with my best friend for heavens sake! I knew that when we were kids you liked her but you...you...you animal! Just cause I wouldn't give you what you wanted you went off to her!" Naruto's eyes were wide with fear, I wish Sasuke was here to see this. He'd probably pat me on the back.

The hurt was plain in his eyes, he wasn't, he couldn't be as hurt as I was. That jerk! Goodness what's wrong with him?

He started to speak but I clamped my hand over his mouth before he could get a sound out. "NO! You don't get to say anything! Just shut up and let me do my job!" I never knew that I had it in me.

I held my hands over his legs and focused on my chakra. In no time my hands started glowing green and his legs were on the mend. Next I mended his ribs, then used my byakugan to get a good look on how bad his chakra system was.

Juno was right, hardly any chakra was running through his body. If it weren't for the kyubi, I think he would have been dead long ago. I run my hands down his arms first, he groans when the chakra points are opened up. I never said it was a pleasant thing.

I finish and storm out of the room, not bothering to give him the medicine to reduce the pain. Juno follows after me giving me a strange look.

"Is everything alright Senpai?" She asks me. Wow, I thought everyone in the village knew.

I stop and take a deep breath. I turn around and look her straight in the eye "He's the guy Juno. The guy that cheated on me with Sakura and dropped me like a rock."

Her eyes go wide, and I start walking again, desperate to make it to the bathroom before the tears cascading down my cheeks. I feel like I'm going to throw up.

I throw the bathroom door open and hurl myself into one of the stalls. I vomit right when my head is close enough to the toilet. Gosh this is so embarrassing.

I hear the door open, on no could this get any worse?

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Of course it can. I didn't want anyone to see me like this, no the less then my intern!

I feel Juno's soft hands pull my long indigo hair back, and rub my shoulder as I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I feel like a five year old that has the flu.

"Its ok Senpai. Let it all out, you can tell me anything." she coos. I know I cant tell her the whole story, I edit a vast majority of my story. No need to get her worried to.

All the time she just pats my back and mutters supporting words into my ear.

When I finish there's tears in her eyes. "C-Come on S-Senpai. L-Lets go get y-you cleaned u-u-up." She helps me stand and leads me to the sink, grabbing some paper towels on the way.

She dips it under the cold rushing water and gently dabs my face, removing any tear trails or pieces of my lunch that have gotten stuck the my face.

She takes me to the front desk and tells the receptionist that I'm going home early due to personal illness.

Sometimes I love that I have a caring intern. She drops me off at my door and says goodbye, heading back to the hospital to finish some paperwork.

I drag my keys out of my purse and shove them in the lock. After I take off my shoes I walk sluggishly to my room and flop down on the bed, to tired to change.

Right after I close my eyes for rest the bedroom door opens. I freeze, then continue breathing deeply, exaggerating the movement.

The weight on the bed shifts and someone wraps their arms around me. The smells of caramel, earth and cinnamon fills my nose.

I take another big whiff of that sent when something hit me. It was familiar but I couldn't quite place it.

Suddenly it came to me, Sasuke. In my head I was blushing like mad, I felt my face heat up too but I kept that to a minimum.

I could almost hear him smirk, he knew I was awake.

"I saw you coming out of the hospital with your friend, you looked horrible so I deiced that I should check up on you." Darn why did he have to be so chivalrous?

I sighed in defeat, I need to work on my fake out skills.

I open my eyes to see his only a few inches away. Now I know that my face is cherry red.

He smiles "Hello." I attempt to glare at him but fail miserably. He better have one heck of an explanation for sleeping in my bed.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. There is no excuse for my lateness. I hope you liked it. So what do you think will happen next? Send me a message and let me know! But really I need some ideas! Well wish me luck on the test I have to day. How will the three forms of on demand writing help me in my life? Theres not a chance that I'll become a journalist.

Well sorry for the mini-rant. Till next time! Good morning and good day!

Kimi-chan


	4. The Fourth

I sighed in irritation as I snuggled closer to Sasuke's body, the warmth attracting me. No matter how hard I could try, I could never ever stay mad at him!

Weather it was because he was Sasuke or because every ounce of hate in her was focused on a certain blond, she may never know.

"What happened?" he asked. I growled slightly. "I had Naru-tard as a patient today." i mumbled into his shoulder. He chuckled and said "I thought it was something like that." he paused to chuckle again "Do you want me to kick is ass for you?" I laughed.

"Maybe. It depends on if he tries to pull something like he did at the hospital again."

"What did he do?"

I rolled over on my back, Sasuke propped himself up on one arm to see me better. I could feel his gaze, but I was too irritated to care.

"He tried to tell me that he made a mistake, sleeping with Suckra I mean. Did i tell you about the conversation I overheard between him and the store clerk?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Well, he was telling the guy why he cheated on me, and said that it was because I wasn't ready to make it a really serious relationship."

Explaining all this to Sasuke, my eyes started to droop. In no time at all I was asleep in my saviors arms.

It was too early when I woke. I tried to stretch my arms but found that I was being held in place. I looked up into the sleeping face of Sasuke. He is pretty cute when he's asleep, he looks so peaceful.

I smile and close my eyes breathing in his cinnamon sent. His eyes start to open.

He smiles "Good morning Hina-chan!" he says joyfully. he blew in my ear playfully.

All of a sudden I hear footsteps coming down the hall. Shrimp! It's Neji-nii!

"Sasuke-kun! Nii-san's coming, you have to get out of here!" I whisper furiously into his ear.

The door creaks open...it's to late.

"Good morning Hinata-sama! Time for" He sees Sasuke holding me "A serious morning ass whopping!"

Sasuke just sits there, stunned by Neji's appearance.

I sigh and lay back down, this is going to be a loooooong day.

There's a small knock on my door as Hanabi enters holding her teddy bear close.

"Nee-san? What was all the racket for?" She rubs her eyes cutely. Sometimes I just want to hug her until her guts come out of her eyes! (hehehehe thats what my friend wants to do to her dog!)

Neji turns to her "The racket? It's because of THAT!" He points an accusing finger at Sasuke.

As soon as Hanabi's eyes rest on Sasuke she scream! She screams so loud that the whole manner is woken.

"Come on!" He yells as he grabs my hand, dragging me threw the complex, past many of my relatives and my father.

Neji and Hanabi are chasing us. I hear Neji yell "Get back here Uchiha!"

Once we where outside we had a small mob of my family chasing us. We ran down main street.

"Sasuke stop!" I say trying to figure out how to calm everyone down.

As if I had pressed a button Sasuke stopped and let go of my hand.

As my family comes towards us I hold up my hands. Thankfully they stop too.

I take a deep breath before speaking "Father, Neji. Nothing happened, Sasuke-kun came to my room this morning to see if I was alright. He had seen me the day before coming out of the clinic sick. So there will be no murdering!" I say firmly, as if I'm scolding a misbehaved child.

I hear footsteps "Hey Sasuke-teme! What are you doing outside of the Hyuuga's house?" Naruto has arrived on the scene.

I turn and look at him, shocked that he would be out of the hospital so soon. He stares at me with the same expression.

"Hinata? Hinata, whats wrong sweetie?" My father asked putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I started to cry. I don't rightly know why I just started to cry. I fell down i was crying so hard.

I heard Naruto say something that sounded like "Whats wrong Hime?" I could almost physically here Neji's self control snap.

"YOU!" He pointed a finger at Naruto.

"Me?"

"Yes you! You are the one who hurt her in the first place!"

I could feel the aura of death arise from my family, I tried to talk but my tears were restricted my speech.

"GET HIM!" Hanabi yelled.

In a matter of minutes they had gone from Sasuke to Naruto.

Only Sasuke and I were in the street. I could feel his rough, strong hands grasp my shoulders.

"Hinata-chan? Are you ok?" He asked. Worry was evident on his handsome face.

I didn't answer, I just turned around and buried my face in his chest. I feel bad crying on him all the time, 10 of his shirts must already be stained.

He doesn't complain. He just wraps his arms around me and lays his cheek on my hair.

"Shhh. It's ok." He coos. I nod into his chest and try to calm down.

It takes five minutes but I calm down enough to speak.

"I-I-It's just that...I thought he l-l-l-l-loved me!" I exclaimed.

Sasuke picked me up bridal style and started walking. I could tell from the direction we were going that we were heading towards his house.

Once we were there he lay me on the couch then went to go put on a kettle of tea.

He came back and lay next to me.

"It's ok. I can't say that I know how you feel Hime. But I'm gonna help you." Sometimes he makes me feel so good I could kiss him.

But I wont! He's my best friend, and I'm sure that he knows that thats all we are. But I'm glad that he's here for me.

...and why do I have this feeling that something big is going to happen tomorrow?

A/N:** Deh cheeze! I'm sorry that my update took so long, with school and this Breakfast with Santa going on, my brain is so frazzled that my friends mother looks organized.**

**My friends Amanda and Annemarie are coming over tomorrow so I wont be able to type.**

**I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers! Thank you all for reading this story!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Kima-chan **


	5. The Fifth

The feeling in my gut was right, something big was happening today. A new shinobi was coming to the village from some other small country.

From what I could gather from the whispers around town was that they were a he, was my age and that someone heard that he was very handsome.

I was walking down main street when I heard one of the girls squeal "It's him! He's here!" Everyone started to crowd around the front gates, anticipating this new shinobi's arrival.

I just kept walking, I had no interest in some new shinobi that I probably would never meet. Just then a random ANBU person popped in front of me. "Hinata Hyuuga-san, the Hokage would like to see you in her office STAT." then they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I sigh and quickly make some hand signs. In a matter of seconds I am standing before the Tsunade and some other boy.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" I asked cheerfully, it always pays off to be nice you know.

She looks up at me, her cheeks are flushed and have a slight reddish hue to them. She must be drunk again.

What an example.

"Oh yesh Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Will you please so our new she-no-bi...wait whash was your name again?" she asked looking at the boy.

Well the rumors were right, he was my age, and was very handsome. He would probably have a fan club by tomorrow.

He had shaggy brown hair that framed his face, his eyes were a rich blue with swirls of silver. He was wearing a black jacket with matching baggy black cargo's. In short I think that he was simi-goth.

He took a bow "My name is Haru Kagoshima. Hokage-sama, you don't have to have this nice young lady show me around the village." I pout in my mind, it's like he doesn't want to be near me.

"For your information Haru-kun, Hinata is one of our best shinobi! She has been one of my best medics for 3 years now. She started when she was just 13!" I suddenly feel deep feelings for Tsunade. I feel flattered that she would glorify me so.

Haru looks taken aback by what she has said.

"But Hokage-sama, there's just no way in my mind that this genital girl, this pretty girl, could be a shinobi!"...ok that's it.

I turn my death glare on and stare at him "Well if you don't think that I'm a shinobi I'll show you! Come with me were going to the training grounds right now!" This Haru kid is ticking me off.

I turn and bow to Tsunade "I will return shortly Hokage-sama." She nods then looks at Haru.

"I hope you survive kid." then she takes another swig of sa'ke.

I rush him to the training grounds, he is only barely able to keep up with my pace.

I look back at him and smirk "Having trouble Haru-kun?" I laugh as I stop in front of the training ground entrance.

I wait for him to catch up.

He stops in front of me panting "How(gasp) did (gasp) you do (gasp) that?"

I kneel in front of him, so I can look him in the eye "Cause besides Kakashi Hatake, I am the fastest person in the village...except for Sasuke-kun of course!"

He nods and follows me to the court. I look at him with playful scorn "Are you ready or are you just gonna sit there like a bag of dirt?"

I see him get angry, the weird thing is that his eyes flash red, I guess that they change with his mood.

He gets into his fighting stance and I get into mine. For a while I let him have the upper hand.

About 15 minutes threw our spare he starts to get tired, the speed and force that he is using is draining his chakra something horrible.

I stop and look at him, he's almost ready to pass out on the ground.

I sigh and walk over to him. "This may hurt a bit." I say as I lay my hands on his chest. I can feel the muscles tense under my touch.

My hands glow green as I replenish his chakra. "There. Better I hope?" I can tell this is his first time being beaten by a girl. He stares at me in awe as I grab my water bottle and thrust it into his hand.

"Drink this, you'll feel better."

After a few minutes of silence he speaks "Where did you learn how to do that?"

I almost laugh, but I let of a giggle. There's a blush on his face when I look at him, but I think it's just because we were fighting so long.

"I'm from the Hyuuga clan you know? I have to be strong, also my friends Kiba, Shino, and Sasuke have been training me since we were little. So I had to get tough else I would be beaten to a pulp." I didn't mention Naruto in my explanation.

He nods, theres another minute of silence "...You know, I was telling the truth when I first saw you. I thought that you were too genital and to pretty to be a shinobi." I could tell that this was hard for him to say. Despite my efforts a blush appeared on my face as he called me pretty.

I look at him and he was almost a cherry red, I giggle "I thought that you looked more like a mugger then a ninja." We both laugh at my statement.

"Here, we don't want to talk sitting in the dirt do we? Come on, lets go get something to eat! I'm starving!" he says pulling me up by my hand and running towards main street.

All of a sudden he stops causing me to run right into him.

"Uh...Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"...were are the food places?"

Once again I laugh.

I show him where Tina's is. It's just a small little coffee shop down the street from my house.

I often came here to talk to Tina, she had lived next door to me for as long as I can remember.

As we walked into the store Tina looked at Haru.

"Well, well, well. Who is this Hina-chan?" She asked coming out from behind the counter to meet us.

I giggle "He's the new ninja that everyone was talking about. Tsunade told me to show him around."

She nodded and went to get us menu's. We sat down in a booth a few seats from the window, so the light wouldn't be so bad.

"So Hinata-chan...Oh! I have an idea!" Haru proclaimed as our tea came.

I smile "What is it Haru-kun?" I ask taking a sip of tea.

Haru grins devilishly, I can tell that I have gotten into something weird.

"It's a game kinda like 20 questions. I ask you questions about yourself, and when I'm done you ask questions about me!" he smiled, proud of himself for making up this new game.

I laugh "Ok then you go first."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Mine to! Ok, ...what is your favorite kind of flower?"

"Jasmine."

"What's your favorite gem stone?"

I blurt out onyx before I can think. 'oh no!' I thought. ' my favorite gemstone is torques!'

He stares at me a bit then fires away with more questions.

Before we know it, it's 8 o'clock.

"Here let me walk you home." Haru offers. He's being such a genital men!

"Thank you." is all I say. It's a five minute walk from the coffee shop to my house.

"This is so weird!" Haru states as we walk up to the front gate.

I looked at him puzzled "Whats weird?"

"...I'm staying in this house to! Yeah, the clan leader sent me a letter before I arrived telling me that I would be staying with him and his family!"

"...Haru-kun."

"Yes Hinata-chan."

"...The clan leader is my father!"

Dun dun dun! This is weird! Why would father let a complete stranger stay at our house?

A few weeks have past and Haru has fit in nicely. When we arrived home I went strait to Father to ask him about Haru staying with the family.

All he said was that Haru was the son of a very good friend of his.

Speaking of Haru, he's been pretty cool, He's been hanging around with me a lot lately.

Sasuke has been on a mission for the week and Naruto is in the hospital with critical wounds. Sometimes I love my family so much that I could scream!

Well any who, I'm walking down main street with Haru when Sasuke comes jogging up. He looked a bit shocked at first then he just went back to his clam self.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Who is this?" he asked gesturing to Haru. I smile at him "Hello Sasuke-kun! This is Haru Kagoshima. He's the son of Fathers friend."

Sasuke's attention had now turned to Haru "Hello, Haru-san. How are you liking Konoha?" Is it just me or did his words sound a bit hostile?

Haru didn't seem too notice Sasuke's tone "I'm liking it just fine thank you! Hina-chin has been showing me around all week!" Ok _now _I want to choke Haru.

Sasuke looks indifferent, but I can see in his eyes that he feels betrayed.

I turn around to face Haru "Haru-kun, I'm going to walk Sasuke-kun home ok? Can you find your way back to the house alright?" He nods.

I grab Sasuke's hand and head towards his house.

We walk in silence for a while, until Sasuke spoke up.

"You and the new kid huh?" I look at him shocked. Did he think that Haru and I were an item?

I try to stifle my laughter but fail miserably "AHAHAHAAHA! Sasuke? You think that me and Haru are together?" more laughter. Sasuke stares at me like I've finally gone crazy.

"Are you stoned Sasuke?" I asked, now I'm just giggling.

He cracks a grin as we start walking again "No not at the moment." This causes me to laugh harder, tears start to come into my eyes.

"So you guys aren't together?" Great back to business as always. I wonder why he's getting so upset about this.

"No. I'm just showing him around the village. Plus he's the son of one of Fathers friends."

He just shrugs but his eyes give him away, he's relived, and for some reason...so am I.

I jump into a nearby tree, dragging him with me. I smile widely when he flops down on the branch, shaking the tree.

"So" I said, playing with a blossom on the tree, the apples would be popping out soon "How was the mission?" I look down at the folded blossom in my hand. I'm to scared to look him in the eye.

I here the laughter in his voice "It was quiet boring, I was worried the whole time that I was gone. I was worried that I would break my promise to you."

I stare at him in confusion "What promise?" He reaches behind me, he plucks an apple blossom off the tree and tucks it into my hair, causing a light pink blush to erupt over my cheek bones.

He smiled gently, his eyes looking more like black cotton then the black stone they usually resemble.

"That I would always be there for you. I was afraid something would happen and I wouldn't be there to help you." He scoots closer to me, enough to lay his arm around my shoulders. I feel my face light up in a bright red blush that I would never be able to hide.

I can almost hear him smirk, he surprises me by whispering in my ear "That blush on your cheeks is lovely." The muscles in the pit of my stomach tightened, my heart started to beat furiously. Oh no, whats going on?

I shyly look up at him from under my lashes, he's contently laying his forehead on my temple. I can hear the sound of his steady breathing tickling my neck. We stayed like that for the longest time, eventually my stomach relaxed and all that was left of my little episode was the millions of butterfly's living in my stomach.

"Sasuke." I whispered, unwilling to break the comforting silence that had engulfed us. "Hm?" he moved his forehead from my temple to _my _forehead, his deep onyx boring into my lavender ones.

"I was wondering...why did you really help me out before? Why do you always want to be there for me?" I can see the surprise flash in his eyes, my question caught him off guard.

But he recovered quickly, he smiled my smile, a breath taking crooked smile "It's a secret Hina-chan."

Hina-chan? Thats a new one. I tried to stop my face from slipping into a pout, but once again I failed in my attempt to stop my oh so changing facial expressions.

He smiled at my antics, he seems to enjoy flustering me. "Heh. Do you really want to know?" He asked rubbing my shoulders.

I nodded vigorously, hoping my puppy dog expression just might convince him to tell me. I my self don't know why I care so much. He starts to part his lips like he's getting ready to speak but then snaps then shut with a pop and leans away from me.

I had no idea that we had been leaning towards each other, we both straightened up with blushes adorning our faces. "I'll tell you later, your friend went and got your cousin. I'll see you later." and with that my night in shining armor disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When it cleared Neji and Haru were running towards the tree, Neji looked worried, but when he saw me in the tree his expression was relieved.

"That fiend didn't hurt you did he Hinata-sama? Haru-san came to me and told me the whole story." I looked at Neji and Haru confused. What story? He had just pulled me away to talk.

I glared at Haru, who was suddenly interested in the clouds ahead. "Well I guess its good that we found you. Your Father wants to see you in his office as soon as possible. Something about matters he's already mentioned to you?"

I could see he was hoping that I would give him and explanation for the sudden summon, but I all but welded my lips shut, for some reason Neji doesn't seem trustworthy any more.

I start to march int he direction of the compound with Neji and the traitor trooping behind. How dare he! Am I forbidden from speaking to my friends now? Do they want to just lock me in my room? Or do they want to keep me under observance all the time.

I'm a grown kunoichi for heavens sake! I can take care of myself!

I fume all the way to Fathers office, then i count to ten, close my eyes, take a deep breath, then open the door to await my fate.

What I'm greeted by is two aquamarine eyes and a mop of red hair.

Oh Kami-sama.

I don't want to do this.

A/N: I know, I know it's totally late, Ive been grounded and I had major writers block...or its just because I was lazy.

Well I'm sorry i haven't been writing..on any of my stories, my friends are about two inches from strangling me, lucky for me tomorrow is Saturday. So I'll try to get better at the updating regular thing.

Once again, thank to all of you for reading!

Kima-chan


	6. The Sixth

Father turns to me, a bright smile on his face. "Ah! Hinata, so nice of you to join us. Kazekage-sama and I were just discussing the arrangements made earlier, do you remember me speaking to you about them?" Ugh. Formalities. I absolutely hated them.

I turned to look at Father, I felt Gaara's eyes boring holes in my face. I tried not to react to the glare.

I bow to Father "Please forgive my lateness. Yes I do remember the arrangements." I turn and bow to Gaara.

"My apologies for making you wait Kazekage-sama." Ew. That left a nasty taste on my tongue. Father cleared his throat, drawing our attention to him. He smiled at me.

"Hinata will you please escort Kazekage-sama around the compound, I believe a few of your cousins are at the training grounds practicing. He wishes to see their-"

For the first time Gaara spoke "I have already seen your clans fighting style, I was wanting to see the medical knowledge you posses and how some of the ointments were made, if you please Hyuuga-sama."

Father looks at Gaara in blank shock but nods none the less. I motion for Gaara to fallow me as I walk out of the room. He was so quiet I have to look over my shoulder a few times to make sure he was still there.

When we finally got to the green house I explained. "All of our herbs are either grown in our green houses or in the gardens outside. Most of the herbs cure certain things but when they are combined they can make a whole new solution for a different aliment."

He nods and starts to walk around the green house, I'm grateful that he did ask me questions.

I spoke to soon, he looks at me and points to one of the plants "You grow flowers in here to?" He questions pointing to a poppy flower planted in the soil next to the mint.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Their not just for looks. Poppy's are used in the making of many drugs, I think they have a numbing effect, but it does cause drowsiness, so dosing has to be precise."

He seems impressed at my knowledge. Its not that difficult, its one of the basic things that you learn. You learn how to take the plants around you to make all sorts of different ointments.

For the rest of the day I walk him around the compound gardens, he asks questions every now and then but other then that, stays silent and listening to me talk about the different plants and the things they do.

After a few hours being around him wasn't that hard, he wasn't the creepy kid that I saw at the chunin exams, he was more mature and in control. He was actually a pleasant person to be around.

He asked me if I could show him some wild plants that grew in the woods that would good for headaches. I guess he wanted to know because being Kazekage has to give you a migraine every now and again.

When I got to my room it was 10 o'clock and I was wide awake. I grabbed some clothes out of my bureau and rushed to the bathroom. I was covered in dirt, I was around it all day. Gaara got his clothes messy to but he didn't seem to mind.

I was in the shower for only a few minutes, all the cold water was gone for some reason, and the hot water scalded my skin terribly.

When I came out in my shorts and T-shirt, Gaara was leaning against my door frame. I yelped in surprise and jumped back into the bathroom. I pulled out the sweatpants I had been planning to wear and yanked them on. I raked my finger threw my hair and stepped out.

He was still there.

"....." There was a long silence, finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Is there something you need Kazekage-sama?"

".....Gaara."

I looked at him confused, I could feel my eyebrows furrow. "Pardon?"

He shook his head, with what seemed like a smirk on him lips "Just call me Gaara, Hyuuga-san."

I smiled at him warmly, after today I really couldn't feel awkward around him "I'll call you Gaara if you call me Hinata." I countered when he said 'Hyuuga-san'.

He smirked "Fine then Hinata-chan."

I nodded "Gaara-kun."

The atmosphere was light and cheerful, which anyone would think odd in the presence of Gaara. But I was totally at ease.

"Was there anything you needed Gaara-kun?" I asked again sitting cross legged on my bed. I patted the space in front of me. Gaara sat down without another hint.

He nodded, serious again "I need someone to talk to Hinata-chan." I looked at him confused again, since when did the Kazekage talk to people?

I got up and closed the door, giving us some privacy. "What do you want to talk about Gaara-kun?"

He looked at me apologeticly. "Hinata-chan...I was wondering...if...I could..." whats this? Gaara struggling for words?

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I believe I can trust you Hinata-chan. You are a very nice woman with a very big heart. I was wondering if I could confide in you."

I nodded smiling again. I'm happy that someone wants to talk to me. It seems like the only people I talk to anymore is Sasuke and Haru...not that I mind talking to Sasuke.

"Sure, go ahead Gaara-kun, talk about anything I'll listen."

Thats all he needs, he takes a deep breath and lets everything out. I learned why he was the way he is, everything from his childhood till the present day. His thoughts, his feelings and about what a good person he really is.

It's 3 in the morning when he finishes, he looks at me and smiles, not that blood thirsty grin he usually gives but a real smile.

"Thanks for listening Hinata-chan, I just had to get all of that out." And with those words he hopped out my window and down the street.

A couple days later, and a few more heart to heart talks with Gaara, I was starting to feel like I had a new friend on my hands. I haven't seen Sasuke in a while, I wonder where he could be. I didn't have to wait long for my answer.

I was walking in the woods thinking about how many new things where going on when Sasuke popped up right next to me.

I jump in the air and hide behind a tree at the loud 'POP'. He laughs "Well nice to see you to Hinata." I blush and come out from my hiding spot. He seems to have a thing for scaring me.

I stand there panting with my hand on my heart. "Oh gee, thanks. Nice to see you to, Sasuke."

He chuckled and looked into my eyes. 'Whats sup with him?'

A/N: sorry its so short, with school and everything its been so crazy i might not be able to update in a while, so i apologize before hand. Blame high school, my midterm exams start on wensday T.T


End file.
